


Lucky Star

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Mild Smut, School Dances, just wanted to write a little something sweet, kitty covey dramatics, perfect boyfriend, you're not ready for the peter/kitty adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Peter comes to the rescue for one of his favorite Covey Girls.I wrote this before the TATB:PSISLY trailers came out with all the Pro-Covinsky Kitty content, so this is a nice little enhancement for that!
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 32
Kudos: 238





	1. The Drama

Lara Jean has never met anyone who sulks as well as her little sister. If there were an Olympics of sulking, Kitty would be a gold medalist; she’d have an Oscar if they awarded one for “Best Sulk of the Year.” And although a generous portion of Lara Jean’s life has been spent eye rolling at Kitty Sulks, she must admit that Kitty has a pretty good reason for this one.

“It’s not fair though!” Kitty whines at their dad, “you went with Margot and Lara Jean to theirs and now I don’t get to go because you have a conference??”

Dan Covey rubs his temples for what his middle child counts as his fourth time in five minutes. “Sweetheart, I know you’re disappointed and I’m sorry to be the one disappointing you – but the school changed the month of the Father-Daughter Dance, not me.”

Kitty’s face is set in a mode Lara Jean recognizes as _not buying it_ and she tries to help him out, “that is true Kitty. It was in May for both me and Margot so I’m not sure why they moved it to April – but daddy has this conference in April every year. He’s been going since before you were born.”

Dan looks at Lara Jean gratefully, “if there’s any way I can make it up to you baby girl, you know I’ll do it.”

“Careful dad,” Lara Jean cautions, “she will remember that and next thing you know you’ll be booking a cruise with her to Mexico!” Kitty shoots her a glare, but she just shakes her head, “I know you Kitty, you are the queen of turning situations around in your favor.”

“Well, I can’t turn father’s conference around to another date, _can I?_ ” she huffs before spinning on her heel and stomping up the stairs.

“Uh oh” Dan groans, “she called me _father_.”

Lara Jean pats him on the back, “yup. Sorry.” Being called “father” or “sister” is Kitty’s version of being called by your full name when you’re in trouble. There’s a familiar knock at the door and Lara Jean gives her dad a peck on the cheek before she heads to the the foyer.

When she opens the door Peter grins, “hi gorgeous” and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her against him just as Dan walks past the foyer. “Oh!” Peter releases Lara Jean and straightens up, “Hi, Dr. Covey. It’s good to see you, sir.” When all he gets is a wan wave in reply he whispers, “shit, is he mad at me grabbing you like that?”

Lara Jean laughs softly and gives him a kiss, “he’s not even paying attention to us. He just got read the riot act by Kitty.” She leads Peter into the kitchen where she was about to start a new cookie recipe.

“No wonder he looked so bummed. What’s she mad about?”

“You know the Father-Daughter dance the middle school throws?” Peter nods as he leans against the island. “Well, they moved the date and it conflicts with an annual conference my dad attends. He can’t take Kitty and she’s throwing a tantrum at him even though it’s not his fault at all.”

“They still have that thing? It’s such bullshit. You know how many kids don’t have a dad or have two moms or are being raised by grandparents? If I had a sister she wouldn’t get to go because of my lousy dad. So antiquated, Jesus. And they don’t even have a ‘Mother-Son dance’ so it’s sexist too.”

“I know but it is still a thing and it meant a lot to Kitty so, here we are.”

Lara Jean is lining up her ingredients when Peter leans across the countertop towards her, “what if I took her?”

She looks up and furrows her brow, “like you’d be her date?”

He chuckles, “no, like I’d be her older brother or her cool uncle. It could be fun.”

“Were you not just the boy in this very kitchen ranting about how dumb this dance is all of five seconds ago?”

“I want her to be able to go if it means so much to her. You know Kitty is my special girl.”

She twists her mouth to the side in a smirk and leans over her side of the counter to meet him, “I thought I was your special girl.”

His fingertips reach to her hands and he intertwines their fingers and murmurs, “you are my extraordinary, amazing, incredibly beautiful, talented and smart _dream_ _girl_.”

Laughing she says, “lay it on thick Kavinsky, I like it.”

“You like me” he grins at her and pulls their hands to his mouth to give her knuckles playful nibbles.

“You’re OK” she giggles as she tries to free her hands but he’s already tugging her closer.

“OK? I’m OK??” he roars as he keeps her hands inside his and starts pressing his face into her neck making her squirm.

“That tickles!” she shrieks, “Peter!!”

“Tell me you love me and I’m better than OK” he growls into her ear and she gives in to his demands.

“I love you and you’re the greatest boyfriend who ever lived!”

“That’s more like it!” He says triumphantly as he releases her hands and wraps his arms around her, “now kiss me!” She throws her arms over his shoulders and kisses him far more passionately than she usually does when her dad is home.

* * *

“Daddy, we think we have a solution to the dance drama” Lara Jean announces as she hands him one of her fresh baked matcha chocolate chip cookies. Looking to Peter she continues, “Peter has offered to be your stand-in and take Kitty to the dance.”

Dan looks up from his cookie and squints at Peter, “you have?”

Peter nods, “yes, sir. I’d be happy to help you out.”

“Was this your idea?” he looks at Lara Jean who shakes her head.

“Entirely Peter’s. And I think it’s a good one. Kitty adores him and I think she’d be really happy to have him take her…” off her father’s expression she adds, “…since she can’t have you, of course.”

Dan nods and keeps eating, “why are these cookies green?”

“It’s the green tea. So what do you think? About Peter taking Kitty…and then tell me what you think about the cookie.”

“I have a nice suit and I take your daughters to school every day so you know I’m a safe driver. And I’ll have her home to Lara Jean at whatever time you say.” Lara Jean suppresses a smile because her dad already likes Peter, but she loves Peter for still wanting to make a good impression.

Dan nods, “well, I think it’s a good suggestion and I appreciate you stepping up Peter. I hope she agrees to it.”

“She will” Lara Jean says, “She’ll be thrilled.”

Peter clears his throat, “maybe not thrilled because I’m not her dad” he looks to Dan, “but hopefully I’ll be a decent substitute for one night.”

* * *

Peter knocks on Kitty’s door several times before he gets a gruff, “go away! Everything is terrible and I don’t want to talk about it!!”

“Open up Kit Kat, it’s me” he says as he glances back at Lara Jean who is backing away down the stairs mouthing _good luck._ “I want to talk to you about something.”

There’s a long pause and then the door cracks open and Kitty peers out at him, “what is it?” she says suspiciously.

“Hey kid, let me in!” he grins at her and she sighs dramatically and steps away, letting him into her room. “How’s it going?” he says breezily and she glares at him.

“It’s not going very well at all Peter Kavinsky. What do you want?”

He wanders over to sit on the floor with his back against her bed. “I hear you’re upset about some dance. C’mon, talk to me.” He pats the spot next to him and she huffs out an annoyed breath and plops down.

“I can’t go to the dance because my dad has a dumb conference and Margot and Lara Jean get to do all the good stuff with him and Baby Kitty never gets to do any of it. Because being the youngest sucks!”

Peter nods, “hmmmm…I don’t know what your dad’s conference is about – but he is the top-rated OB/GYN in the city so I’m gonna put my money on whatever it is not being dumb. But I get it, I get that you’re disappointed and upset with your dad.” Kitty doesn’t say anything and Peter rests his head back. “You know, my dad has done a lot of disappointing things, but he’s never cared that he was disappointing me or my brother. Your dad is pretty upset though. He just ate a lot of your sister’s cookies to make himself feel better and they’re green.”

“Gross,” Kitty almost giggles, “Lara Jean is so weird sometimes.” She sighs, “I know my dad can’t help it. I’ve just been excited about this since I was little and got to watch my sister’s dress up and get to do something so special with him. And now I don’t get to.”

Peter nods, “well, I’m no Dan Covey, but I’d be honored to take you to the dance.” He turns his head and Kitty has snapped hers around and is looking at him wide eyed.

“WHAT?”

Peter draws his face into a serious expression and holds out his hand, “Miss Katherine Kitty Kit Kat Song Covey, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Adler Middle School Father-Daughter Dance?”

Her face lights up, “you’re such a dork! You’re not even a dad!”

He shrugs, “but I am a big brother and I’m way cooler and a much better dancer than any of those middle-aged dads.”

Kitty starts to laugh, “will you drive me?” he nods, “and dress up?” he nods again, “and when it’s over can we go to the diner for milkshakes like you and Lara Jean do after parties?”

He raises an eyebrow at her, “that last one I’m not in charge of deciding, but yes to the rest. Come on, you know we’ll have fun.” He doesn’t expect it but is gratified when she throws herself against him and gives him an exuberant hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lucky Star / Madonna (1983)
> 
> Chapter 2 will post on Friday
> 
> [I posted a “cover” on Tumblr](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/post/190673687498/in-the-last-18-months-i-have-writtenposted-27/)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Plan

To compensate for missing the dance, Dan has agreed to take Kitty dress shopping and Lara Jean has talked him into throwing in new shoes and some hair accessories to sweeten the pot. He watches his daughters flit around the racks showing dresses to one another and giving instant dismissals or big grins to ones they like.

When Kitty comes out of the dressing room in the first dress she says, “what’s Peter wearing? Because we need to match.”

“You don’t need to match” Lara Jean laughs, “he’ll look nice, don’t worry.”

“I want us to match” Kitty says, her tone all business. “We need to stand out and to do that, we have to be coordinated and look like a million bucks.”

“Kitty – you’re going with a high school senior – basically the most popular high school senior who is also incredibly tall and ridiculously cute – you’re going to stand out” Lara Jean assures her sister, “Peter Kavinsky always gets noticed, believe me.”

“Are you going to help him pick a shirt and tie that match the dress I get?” Kitty persists and Lara Jean throws her hands up.

“Ohmigod yes! OK? I will make sure that whatever you get – Peter will match it. You’ll be like twins – one sweet and handsome, one little and annoying!”

Kitty sticks her tongue out and Lara Jean returns the gesture and hustles her back into the dressing room.

“Your daughter” she huffs to her dad who just laughs.

“Hey, I could not be prouder to be the father of three such brilliant and spirited girls.”

* * *

“Well, can I see the dress so I know what tie to pick?” Peter asks but Lara Jean shakes her head.

“I had to swear to only show you the color or I will be doing her laundry until she goes to college.”

Peter chuckles, “she’s not messing around.”

“No,” Lara Jean agrees, “she is not. She is excited though. I mean… _really_ excited. I’m pretty sure you’ve made her whole year.”

Peter grins, “I live to make the Covey Girls happy.”

Lara Jean kisses the tip of his nose before kissing him on the mouth, “you’re very good at it.”

The sexy way she says it strikes a match in him and he presses her back onto his bed and covers her body with his, “I’d like to make this Covey Girl happy right now.” He brushes his lips over hers and she makes an eager sigh.

“Yes, please” she darts her tongue out over his lips and runs her hands up into his hair as they start making out. It’s almost time for his mom to get home and they are supposed to be selecting his clothes for the dance but instead he’s slipped his hand up under her top and is skimming his fingers over her bare skin and enjoying the breathy little moans she’s making as he caresses her and deepens the kiss.

Her phone starts buzzing from somewhere on his bed and they ignore it – Lara Jean wrapping a leg around his hip causing him to grind into her a few times and get them both riled up. The phone goes off again and she groans and shoves her hand out to push it away as he kisses her neck and up to tease at her ear lobe. She is whispering encouragement as he moves her up farther onto his bed and she tugs off his shirt and leans up to start kissing his collarbone when her phone starts ringing and they both curse in unison. She locates the phone and turns it to show him – Kitty wanting to FaceTime.

“I have to answer it” she whispers as if Kitty can already hear them.

“Now?” he leans back, “we look like…we look like _this_ ” he gestures to his lack of shirt and her messy hair.

She sits up and runs her fingers through her hair and urgently gestures towards his recently discarded shirt, “just stay out of sight a minute…Hi!” she says as she takes the call, “what’s up?”

“Where have you been?” Kitty says, “did you show Peter my dress color? Does he have stuff to match it or do you need to take him shopping? Is he there?”

“Peter is getting…he’s oh um…he’s right here.” Peter sits next to her and waves at Kitty.

“What’s up Kit Kat?” They both can tell that Kitty is on to them – their cheeks are flushed and lips swollen with a rumpled comforter cover behind them.

She leans into the screen and says, “look you two – what you get up to on your own time is your private business – but this is my time for dance prep, got it?”

They both nod like scolded children, “yes, we’re on it” Peter gives her a salute, “I’ve shown Lara Jean a few shirts and ties and she’s narrowed them down. Right?” he looks to Lara Jean who nods. “My shoes are all shined up and I even got the iron out for my shirt. We’re golden, kid.”

“Can you clean your Jeep too before the dance?” Kitty asks, “so it looks really nice when we arrive.”

“Kitty!” Lara Jean gasps, “he’s not cleaning his car for you. You need to take it down a notch or _five_.” But she knows Peter, she knows he’s going to do it because he wants to make everything perfect for Kitty because he truly does love making the Covey Girls happy.

“Your chariot will be gleaming, madame” he makes a courtly bow of his head and Kitty gives them a huge grin.

“Thanks! When are you coming home? Bring the ties with you so I can see them in person” she instructs her sister.

By the time they hang up with her the sounds of Peter’s mom arriving home echo up the stairs. “Well,” Peter sighs, “that was fun while it lasted.”

* * *

It’s Monday of the week of the dance and Lara Jean and Peter are nestled together eating lunch outside on the first semi-nice spring day.

“Can you drive yourself on Friday?” Peter asks her, “I need to go to the carwash before school because I won’t have time after with practice and getting ready.”

“Babe – you don’t actually have to do that” Lara Jean replies. “She’s bossy but she’s not the boss.”

“No, it’s good, I don’t mind. And I’d do it for you too – you know – if we were going somewhere special.” He gives her a cute grin and she bats her eyes at him.

“Hmmm somewhere special – you mean not my couch for a movie or a loud party or the diner for dinner?”

He shakes his head, “I think my girl deserves something nice – something romantic and just for her.”

She leans over and kisses him, “I will not turn down that offer.”

Between kisses he murmurs, “it’s a date then.”

“If you survive a night with my sister and a pack of wild 13-year-old girls who all want to dance with you – then yes, you have yourself a date.”

* * *

Their dad leaves for his conference on Wednesday and insists on giving Lara Jean $100 to give to Peter.

“He’s not going to accept it daddy” she says holding it back out to him. “He’s not doing it out of obligation, he’s doing it because he wants to.”

“I know, I know” he nods, “but there’s gas and she wants to go to the diner – and you know, emergencies.”

Lara Jean giggles, “what sort of emergencies are going to happen at a middle school dance full of fathers and tweens less than 10 miles from our house?”

Dan shrugs, “it’s Kitty. Peter may need bail money.”

They both laugh and she takes the bill, “I’ll try and give it to him, but it will still be sitting on this counter when you get home on Sunday, I guarantee it.”

“Then take him out to dinner on Saturday. He’s a good guy Lara Jean, I know it means a lot to Kitty that he’s doing this – but it means a great deal to me too.”

She nods and goes on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, “he’s the best and it means a lot to me too. Now go knock ‘em dead in Phoenix and don’t worry about us.”

“Send pictures!”

“I will – you’re going to miss your flight”

“And try and video it when he arrives and as they’re getting ready to go.”

“Yes, I will I will make an entire movie for you, bye, go, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lucky Star / Madonna (1983)
> 
> Chapter 3 will post on Sunday.
> 
> [I posted a “cover” on Tumblr](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/post/190673687498/in-the-last-18-months-i-have-writtenposted-27/)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Dance

“Sit _still_ ” Lara Jean is trying to paint Kitty’s nails but she’s dancing around in her seat. “You’re going to mess it up.”

“You’re going to mess it up!” Kitty squeals and Lara Jean shakes her head.

“You wanted this dark, dramatic color and so you have to apply it very carefully. Which I am _trying_ to do.”

“Margot wouldn’t take this long.” Kitty sasses and Lara Jean looks up at her and narrows her eyes.

“I love you, but you’re a menace.”

Kitty laughs, “that’s a good word – menace. I’m going to use it more. What time is Peter getting here?”

“I told you, 6:30. The dance starts at 7 so we’ll have plenty of time for pictures and to get there on time.”

“And video – daddy wants videos. And I have to Snapchat.” She makes a snapping motion with two of her fingers and then gasps. “Ooops! Sorry Lara Jean!” she’s smudged the wet polish.

Later when her nails have been repaired and her hair done, she is turning around in the full-length mirror in Lara Jean’s room. “I look good!” she squeals as Lara Jean grins behind her.

“You look awesome these were all excellent choices.” Kitty’s eyes meet hers in the mirror and she starts to speak and Lara Jean holds up her hand, “if you ask me one more time if Peter is going to match with you, I will – no exaggeration, start screaming so loudly Josh will come running to check if we’re being murdered.”

Kitty screws her face up and then does a twirl, “I wasn’t going to ask that! I trust Peter. He never lets me down.”

“You know who else never lets you down?” Lara Jean starts inserting earrings she’s lending her into Kitty’s earlobes, “your sister who made sure that what her boyfriend was going to wear would coordinate with you.”

* * *

Chris answers the door to Peter’s surprise, “Oh, hey” he says, “what are you doing here?”

“Girls night in” she grins, “some wine, a little weed, download a lot of porn.” Peter starts laughing and Chris joins him, “or, you know Lara Jean so probably brownies and Korean face masks followed by an 80s movie.”

“I know those evenings well” Peter chuckles as he comes inside.

“You sure clean up nice PK” she eyes him up and down and gives a wolf whistle, “is that what I think it is?” she peers at the box in his hand.

“C’mon Chris,” Peter scolds, “do you really think I’d take a girl to a formal dance and not get her a corsage? Do you even _know_ me??”

Lara Jean appears at the top of the stairs, “Hey you, you look amazing!”

He gives her a salute, “where’s my kid-sister-for-the-night?”

From behind Lara Jean they hear Kitty giving orders and Lara Jean rolls her eyes, “yes your majesty, I’ve got my phone ready.” She backs away and Kitty flounces into view and strikes a pose for her sister to snap then Lara Jean starts to head down the stairs while filming and narrating for their dad.

“Wow!” Peter exclaims, “you look great, kid!” Kitty is positively beaming as she gives a spin. Her hair is twisted into a carefully mussed chignon pinned with sparkly star barrettes from her dad, her new dress is a silver concoction with a pretty lace bodice and flouncy tulle skirt and on her feet are black Converse high-tops.

“Damn!” Chris gushes, “why was I not this cool when I was 13? LJ I thought I was cool at 13! Why didn’t you tell me I was not this cool??”

“Compared to me you were _very_ cool” Lara Jean assures her. “Hey Kitty, how are you matching with your date?”

Kitty peers up at Peter and raises her eyebrows. He stretches his neck to give her a better look at the detail on his new tie – black with tiny silver stars on it. He’s got a freshly ironed white shirt on and holds his jacket open and shows off the suspenders that Lara Jean found for him at her favorite vintage shop. And even though he has nice dress shoes, Lara Jean let it slip about Kitty’s choice in footwear so he’s sporting his own pair of black Chuck Taylors.

“Perfect!!” Kitty exclaims and jumps up and down, “this is so awesome my friends are going to _freak_!!”

Peter laughs as Lara Jean comes closer to capture Peter putting the wrist corsage on her sister and once it’s adjusted, she moves them to pose for pictures and gives Chris her phone to take a few for her when Peter and Kitty insist she be in some too. Her favorite ends up being the one of her in mid-giggle as they both give her a kiss on each cheek.

* * *

“Do you remember that I went to the Father-Daughter dance with my Uncle Dave and Gen?” Chris says as they wait for their tea to cool down, “back when she was still nice and didn’t mind sharing her dad with me since mine was passed out drunk on the couch.”

Lara Jean vaguely remembers this, and she rubs her friend’s shoulder, “she had her moments.” Her phone buzzes and she picks it up to check. “Looks like fun is being had by all.” She shows Chris the selfie from Peter of him and Kitty with tongues out making devil horns.

“Ohmigod he’s such a goof!” Chris laughs, “did you know he was this big a goofball when you started dating him? I bet you thought he was Mr. Cool Popular Hot Jock.”

“Well, he is that” Lara Jean taps out a reply, “but he’s also a big sweetheart with a huge teddy bear heart that’s just so full of love and goodness and…”

“Hearts and flowers?” Chris smirks.

“Something like that! All this that he did for Kitty is just…it’s made me fall in love with him even more I think.”

“Awww!” Chris sighs, “it’s a perfect match since you too have a huge, mushy, teddy bear heart!” She boops Lara Jean on the nose just as Peter texts again. “What’s this one?” Chris leans over to watch a video of Kitty dancing in a big circle with her friends and looking over to wave at Peter a few times with a face splitting grin on her face.

“This is too adorable” Lara Jean squeals, “look at this Rockstar!”

* * *

Dr. Covey gave his permission for a post-dance diner stop so he leads Kitty to the table where he and Lara Jean always sit to debrief post-party. He’s glad he wore sneakers because Kitty and her friends had him dancing all night long and his stomach is growling because the snack table left a lot to be desired.

Kitty is dawdling over her milkshake options and he whispers “tick tock Kit Kat” because she is due home to Lara Jean by 10:30 and he’s allowed to stay with girlfriend until 12AM.

“This is the best night ever!” Kitty declares after she takes a huge slurp of her cookies n’ cream shake.

“Ever?” Peter asks as he digs into his chocolate with whipped cream.

“EVERRRRRRR!!!” she squeals. “It was so much fun dancing with Chelsea and Sophia and Marlowe.”

“It sure was. I’ve been on my feet all night!” Lara Jean had been teasing Peter beforehand that he was going to be a huge hit with all the girls and have a full dance card, but he had laughed her off, “13-year-old girls liked me when I was 13, Covey, I doubt they care about an old guy like me now.” But she assured him that when she was Kitty’s age, she had crushes on at least three different older boys and then he’d tickled her until she’d given him names.

Kitty is bubbling on about various details of the night and asking him what he thought of everything and who were the dads he talked to. He’d known one of the guys – his friend Tim’s father, Tim having a sister in Kitty’s grade. And he’d been gratified to see that despite the outdated theme, he was not the only non-traditional “date” there – he saw moms and older sisters, at least one college aged guy, twin girls with two dads and a few granddads and stepdads.

“You’re a good date” Kitty says, “Lara Jean is really lucky.”

He smiles at her, “I am a pretty good date – but I’m the lucky one because I have your sister.”

“You love her, huh?” Kitty grins, “like, loooooooove her!”

“What gave it away?” he teases.

“Oh, just like, every single thing you ever do. How you watch everything she does like it’s the most amazing thing in the world, and how anything she says you look like…” she mimics an adoring face, “…and you always do nice things for her – even if they’re not _with_ her…like this.”

She gestures between them and Peter leans forward, “I love Lara Jean more than anything in the world and you’re right, I like doing things that make her happy because she deserves good things all the time. But tonight was about doing something for another girl I also think is pretty damn great” he gives her a smile and she blushes, “you keep me on my toes Kit Kat – you’re sassy and funny and wise beyond your years. I wanted to do this because it would make _you_ happy and you also deserve good things.”

For the first time since he met her, Peter realizes that Kitty is speechless. He sits back in his seat and grins, “thanks for letting me come to your dance Kitty Covey, I had a great time.”

“Thanks for taking me. You’re a pretty decent substitute dad. And your tie is sick.”

“Yeah?” he loosens it from his neck and slips it out of the collar, “here, it’s yours” he leans over and drapes it around her neck.

“No way!” she cries, “I don’t even wear ties!”

“So start!” Peter laughs, “I have no doubt you’ll figure out some way to rock a tie.” She rolls her eyes just like Lara Jean does but he can tell she’s pleased. “OK let’s finish up because I have a feeling your sister is going to be stricter about curfew than your dad is.”

* * *

Lara Jean is alone by the time they get home right at 10:30. Kitty spends almost an hour recounting every detail of the dance and showing her sister all her videos and squealing over comments on her socials. Peter is trying to stifle his yawns, but it has been an exhausting night and as much as he wants to cuddle his girlfriend for the remaining half hour, he is beat.

“You sure you have to go?” Kitty asks when he announces he’s going to head home, “you can stay after midnight, I won’t tell dad.”

Peter grins, “you’re a pal Kit Kat, but I don’t have the stamina of a 13-year-old anymore” he stretches as if he’s ancient and both Coveys mock his old man act. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Lara Jean nods and stands up to kiss him, “text me when you get home.” He kisses her back and puts a hand out to Kitty who gives him a high five.

“Thanks, Peter” she says, “I had a really fun night.”

“Good” he pulls her into a hug, “just do me a favor and tell your dad it was only _OK_ ” he winks at Lara Jean over Kitty’s head.

* * *

It’s almost 1AM and Lara Jean is still reading in bed when Kitty knocks softly on her door, “can I come in?”

“You’re still up? Get in here.” Kitty comes in and slips into bed next to her. “Can’t sleep?”

Kitty shakes her head, “I’m still excited. Peter is so fun.”

Lara Jean smiles, “yes, he is.”

“He was so nice to all my friends and danced with anybody who asked. So many girls were dying like _ohmigod Kitty he’s so cute!_ and asking me a thousand questions about him – does he come over to our house? What’s his favorite food? Could he drive them to school too? It was crazy like I’d brought a celebrity or something.”

“Sounds about right” Lara Jean giggles, “he’s a golden boy for sure.”

Kitty snuggles against her, “please don’t ever break up with him.”

“Break up with him?” Lara Jean laughs, “I’ve never broken up with anyone before – I’d be too terrified to ever actually do it. More like he’d break up with me!”

“He’d never, ever, ever do that.”

“Do you have insider information?” Lara Jean teases.

“I just know,” her sister sighs, “he’s really in love with you Lara Jean. I know he had fun with me tonight but the minute he saw you when we got back – you could just see his whole self shift, like he was home. Like you’re his heart.”

Lara Jean feels her breath catch, “wow. I don’t know what to say to that.” And she doesn’t – she’s not used to her sister being this earnest and the thought that Peter could feel that intensely about her makes her heart flutter.

Kitty is drowsy and mumbles as she drops off to sleep, “just say he’s your heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lucky Star / Madonna (1983)
> 
> Chapter 4 will post on Tuesday.
> 
> [I posted a “cover” on Tumblr](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/post/190673687498/in-the-last-18-months-i-have-writtenposted-27/)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Date

Due to her overwhelming popularity at the dance, Kitty’s social calendar fills up instantly. She gets permission from her sister to go to a sleepover on Saturday night and after Lara Jean drops her off, she stops by Dim Sum Palace for a take-out order that she pays for with her dad’s $100.

Back at the house she puts the food in the oven to stay warm and lights some candles around the house. She sets out the Buttery Heart Cookies she made for Peter this afternoon hand-dipped in chocolate hazelnut by Kitty. By the time Peter arrives she’s dabbed on his favorite perfume and let her hair down and greets him with a big smile when she opens the door.

“Are you sure you’re fine with postponing our special date?” Peter asks as he comes in the house.

“Yes,” she takes his hands in hers, “I have no doubt you will deliver on your promise. But you’ve done plenty for the Covey Girls already this week and tonight is about relaxing together. Alone.” She gives him a sly smile and he looks around.

“Oh” he grins, “ _really?_ ”

She nods, “the conference runs through tomorrow and your appearance at the Father-Daughter dance has skyrocketed Kitty’s social standing so she’s at a sleepover.”

He pulls her against him, “this just got _very_ interesting” he leans down to kiss her and she presses herself against his lips.

After a few moments she pulls away and leads him to the dining room where she’s laid out all the food. “Is that…” his eyes go wide, “Dim Sum Palace?”

“Dinner is on my dad – the money I told him you wouldn’t – and didn’t take, I was instructed to buy you dinner with it so, voila!”

“You know,” Peter picks up his chopsticks and starts serving dumplings, “you’re always my #1 Covey, but lately your sister and dad are making a really hard run for my #2!”

Lara Jean starts passing other dishes, “that’s fine as long as I remain #1.”

“You’re always gonna my #1, Lara Jean.”

* * *

They curl up on the couch and try to find a movie to watch but Peter is distracted by both the plate of cookies in front of them, and the way Lara Jean has tangled her legs with his as she lays with her back against his chest under the blanket.

He nuzzles into her neck as he reaches for another cookie and she giggles as he bites into it, “don’t get crumbs on me!”

“These are so tasty” Peter moans, “I love that they’re hearts. You’re so good to me.”

She turns her head so she’s looking up at him, “I like making you happy.”

He swallows and tilts his face down, “why is that?”

Reaching a hand to his cheek she murmurs, “because I love you…you’re my heart.” Peter’s eyes soften and he shifts so he can embrace her, but he doesn’t reply. “Is that…is that a weird thing to say?” she blushes and he shakes his head, his gaze never breaking with hers.

“No, it’s not weird. It’s beautiful. That’s the most incredible thing anyone has ever said to me” his voice is low and tender, “I’m trying to think of anything I could say that could match it…that could explain how deeply in love I am with you.”

“You can say it back” she whispers as she traces her fingertips over the planes of his face.

The corner of his mouth goes up, “that’s not cheating?” he moves until he’s over her, pressing her down into the cushions. “Just copying what you said?”

She shakes her head, “not if you feel it too.”

He nods quickly, “I do – you _are_ my heart, Lara Jean. You know you are.”

She breaks into a smile and pulls him down her meet her lips, “maybe we should skip the movie.”

“Yeah?” he kisses along her neck, “what other things could we _possibly_ do all alone together?”

“I know something” she sighs as she grips his shoulders and then gently pushes him away from her. She giggles at the little pout on his face as she slides off the couch and stands in front of him. Reaching out her hands she says, “may I have this dance?”

He grins at her, “I didn’t wear my dancing shoes.”

She pulls him up, “You mean your dancing sneakers? I think we’re good.” She leads him to an open spot in the living room and releases his hands. “You’re the boy, you lead” she instructs.

He huffs out a laugh, “there was no waltzing at the Father-Daughter Dance, Lara Jean. I think you’re gonna be disappointed. And we don’t have any music.”

“We don’t need it” she steps into his embrace and starts swaying and he looks down at her with an adoring smile and begins to dance with her.

After a few minutes he pulls her closer and she releases his hand and drapes her arms around his shoulders. “This is nice” he says – his voice quiet and tender, “I like dancing with you.”

“I like dancing with you too” she whispers as she rests her cheek against his chest. “Did you dance with any of the 13-year-olds like this?”

“Ha! God no – well, your sister just once but in a very formal hold with an appropriate amount of space between us.”

“Did she step on your feet?”

“Oh _yeah_ ”

Lara Jean lifts her face, “can we try something?” He nods his head and she looks down at their stocking feet and lifts one foot up and places it on top of his then looks back up, “yeah?”

His smile is so beautiful it hurts her heart in the best way possible, “yeah,” he holds her waist as she puts her other foot on his and finds her balance. She laughs and grips his arms as he starts to shuffle them around the room. “Did you do this with your dad?”

She nods, “we used to stand in line and impatiently wait for our turn. My dad is so tall, he had to spend most of the dance stooped down to reach us.”

“That’s adorable” Peter kisses the top of her head and finds a gentle rhythm to move them around the space. “I like the way you fit under my chin.”

“I like that too” she murmurs. He lays his cheek against the crown of her head and starts humming a song for them to dance to. When they get closer to the couch Lara Jean steps off his feet and looks up at him, “do you want to go to my room?”

His eyebrows raise and he glances at the stairway, “I’m not allowed upstairs when your dad isn’t home.”

She nods, “I know. I think…” her eyes follow his and then fix back on his face, “…that I want to break that rule tonight. No one will know. No one except us.”

Peter squints at her, “Lara Jean…are you sure?”

She nods, “I’m sure.”

“Your dad doesn’t have like – nanny cams all over the house and is gonna bust me when he gets home?”

She laughs and wraps her fingers around his hands, “nope. And out little chaperone is gone…not to mention last night she was trying to get you to stay after curfew anyway.” He still seems unsure, “it’s OK if you don’t want to, Peter…”

“I want to” his words come out quickly, “badly…like, _really_ badly.”

“Then…” she starts backing away from him into the foyer, “…come break a rule with me.” She moves to the bottom step and he slowly comes towards her.

“Just one rule?”

“Mmmm maybe more, we’ll see how it goes when we get there.” She gives him a wink and grabs his hand as she heads up the stairs.

“Dancing makes you rebellious, Covey” he teases.

“Maybe your moves are just that seductive” she drawls as they reach the door of her bedroom.

He throws his head back in laughter, “I seriously doubt that, but I appreciate your attempt to flatter me.” He glances around the upstairs hallway, “you’re sure about the cameras?” he jokes nervously.

She opens the door and leads him into the dark of her bedroom. “One rule broken” she whispers as she rises on her toes to kiss him, “that wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

* * *

_You must be my lucky star_  
_'cause you shine on me wherever you are_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lucky Star / Madonna (1983)
> 
> We've had a long wait and I hope that my Covinsky fic has kept you well fed since the first movie! Happy sequel viewing of PSISLY!! - XO, Q
> 
> [I posted a “cover” on Tumblr](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/post/190673687498/in-the-last-18-months-i-have-writtenposted-27/)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
